


Little Talks

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [63]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, John Sheppard, The family you chose."</p><p>The family John chose is a little overzealous, but he loves them anyway.</p><p>And they go to ridiculous lengths so Tyler can have The Talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

While John could freely admit that this was the family he chose, the family he loved and would die for, sometimes he was terribly embarrassed by all of them. Like tonight. They'd invited Brenda and her mother over for dinner, ostensibly to get to know her and celebrate Tyler and Brenda’s relationship becoming official, and also because Tyler had asked Brenda to prom and Evan wanted to coordinate the big night. Evan, Cam, JD, and to a lesser extent Rodney, had been planning for two whole weeks to have Brenda's mother, who was a nurse, help with The Talk. Evan had had most of the conversations with her, and she was on board for it, but Cam, Evan, and JD had approached the event the way they'd once approached attack plans on an enemy base, and it was ridiculous.   
  
They'd fussed over every single detail, from the arrangement of the chairs in the den to the post-dinner snacks and drinks available to visual aids. John, who didn’t really relish the thought of having this conversation with Tyler, didn’t think this much fuss was warranted either.   
  
So after dinner, John and Rodney took care of the dishes while Evan and JD finished arrangements in the den and Cam conversed with Tyler, Brenda, and Brenda’s mother Nadine. Tyler huddled on the loveseat with Brenda, looking happy and sated with Evan’s cooking.  
  
“So, now what? Cards?”  
  
“Now,” Nadine said, “we have the most awkward talk ever.”  
  
Tyler’s eyes went wide, and he shot Cam a horrified look. “Cammie? What -”  
  
Brenda rolled her eyes. “We have had this talk before, Mom.”  
  
“Back when we had this talk you hadn’t even gotten your training bra and boyfriends were entirely theoretical,” Nadine said.  
  
John, standing beside Rodney at the sink, watched Rodney, Cam, and JD all blush.  
  
Evan was smiling gamely enough, and he set a tray of eclairs on the coffee table.  
  
“Tyler and I haven’t done anything,” Brenda said.  
  
Rodney looked up sharply from the dish he was rinsing. “I saw you two kissing!”  
  
“Kissing, yes,” Brenda said. “But Tyler keeps his hands off my breasts and behind and I keep my hands off his penis and all is well.”  
  
At the word ‘breasts’, Tyler squeaked and recoiled from Brenda so fast he fell off the loveseat. Rodney, Cam, and JD, blushed harder. Evan looked a bit pink around the ears too.

“It’s a rule in my house,” Nadine said. “If you cannot discuss sex openly with people you care about and trust, you shouldn’t be having it.”  
  
Immediately Cam, JD, and Rodney, hunched their shoulders and looked shifty.

Nadine rolled her eyes and looked remarkably like her daughter when she did so. “I realize there’s a built-in psychological discomfort with parents thinking of their children having sex and vice versa, but for the safety and health of our youth, we adults need to get over that. So, Tyler, do you know how sex works?”  
  
“Yes ma’am.” Tyler pulled himself up onto one of the armchairs and perched on the edge of it very primly.  
  
“How does it work?” Nadine asked.  
  
Tyler cast Cam a pleading look.  
  
Cam cleared his throat. “Answer the lady, son.”  
  
What followed was a frank but not gratuitously graphic discussion of what constituted sex, all the ways STDs could be transmitted, the proper use of multiple contraceptives (and somehow Evan ended up volunteering to later give Tyler some non-scarring practical demonstrations), and also an honest discussion about the fact that sex was fun, that sex should be mutually enjoyed, but it shouldn’t be entered into lightly.  
  
“But what about just hooking up for fun?” Tyler asked. “I mean - I’m dating Brenda, obviously. I’d never - I -”  
  
“I know what you’re asking,” Nadine said. “I have personal moral objections to the practice, but should you wish to engage in such encounters, you need to be absolutely sure of consent on both sides, and both of you need to be exactly on the same page about the nature of the encounter. In fact, every relationship you enter into, sexual or otherwise, should have matching expectations, or bad things happen.”  
  
Tyler nodded tightly.  
  
Nadine smiled at Cam. “I suspect I’ve made you and your friends blush long enough. How about you soldiers see if you can beat this Navy girl at cards?”  
  
JD was off like a shot to get those cards.  
  
When Nadine wasn’t being a consummate medical professional giving a sex education lecture, she was a card shark, and Rodney and John were both amazing at counting cards.  
  
At the end of the night, all blushing and awkwardness had been forgotten, and John was proud of his little family. And, admittedly, relieved, when he saw Tyler lean in and give Brenda a very chaste kiss goodnight before seeing her and her mother to their car.


End file.
